Let go and love
by youdeservebetter
Summary: Maya moves out of her old home into a new one. ONE SHOT


**(backstory)**

Zig and Maya, juniors in high school, are now married. They had been dating for a little over a year by then and had known each other for two. Both had agreed to wait to sleep with each other until they were married. When Zig proposed to her at the same spot they first ran into each other, she didn't hesitate in saying yes. Maya decided it would fit better if she moved in with Zig since he'd have to stay behind and help his mom. Mama Novak was reluctant about the marriage at first but she figured they were happy and they've been through so much together.

**(present time)**

"I think that's the last of it!" Maya said placing a box of her remaining stuff in the truck's trunk. She had lightly packed her belongings because Zig's apartment was already small as it is.

"Well don't forget this!" Zig replied walking outside of her house with her cello in hand. "I know we agreed that you probably shouldn't bring your cello but it'd be such a pain in the ass to have to keep going back to your house to get it to practice for rehearsals."

Maya had wanted to take her cello with her. It was the thing that always made her feel at home. But when they decided it was too large for the apartment, Maya let it go because she figured Zig was enough for her. She smiled widely taking the cello from him, staring into his eyes a bit "thank you, Zig."

"Thanks for letting me carry it for you," he replied winking back at her before heading towards the truck. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just…give me a minute," she replied looking at the house she had grown up in. The house she was so familiar with. She knew she wasn't leaving it completely but it wouldn't be the place she'd go to anymore. Now when she was going to head home, it'd be to the apartment above the convenience store not this house. Her room would still be there, as her mom reassured her, but it wouldn't be just her room anymore. She'd have Zig with her and it'd be their bedroom. Luckily no one was home at the time, so as to make the move more depressing for Maya. She tried holding back tears so Zig didn't have to worry about her crying so she silently wept until she was ready to go.

Zig knew it must be a tough time for her. He knew she wasn't gonna show him her tears but he did know she was sad about leaving and wanted to cry about it. When she asked for minute, he stayed back to leave her to her thoughts until he saw her shaking a bit, realizing that she was crying. He then went to her side and put his arm around her waist. "It's ok, we'll visit often, ok," he said before kissing her head that was now resting against his chest.

"O…ok," she replied, barely able to speak through her croaky voice. "But I am happy about moving in with you and your mom, I really am," she said turning to face him. She sincerely was happy about moving in with him, but it was just hard to lose something in the process.

He didn't need the reassurance but he appreciated it anyways. He gently kissed her forehead, keeping his lips there for a second. "I know…I know you are. Come on, we better get going," he said escorting her to the passenger side.

As they slowly pulled out of the driveway, Maya got one last look at the house and said "goodbye for now," before leaving her neighborhood.

**(moving in her stuff at Zig's apartment)**

Zig didn't live too far from Maya's house but it was a bit of a drive. Other than the radio faintly in the background, the drive there was silent, comforting silence though. Once they arrived to his apartment, he quickly hopped out of the driver's seat to open Maya's door for her. Maya felt a little better once they left. Zig did say they would visit often and her mom said that they could come over anytime without any official announcement. That way it didn't feel so formal to Maya.

"Thank you, Zigmund," she said exiting the car.

The mood was already lighter than before but he hadn't seen Maya smile much since they left her house. "Well we might as well belt out our honeymoon stage before we get to stage where we make fun of each other…out of love, of course!" he nervously said. He tried making her laugh to lighten her mood even more. Just then his mom came out of the store.

"Dobro pozhalovat' Dobro pozhalovat'!" she said as she went to go hug Maya. Maya knew Zig's mom was Russian but she was pleasantly surprised each time she heard her accent or speaking Russian. "Come in! I couldn't afford to close the shop today but hopefully that shouldn't be an issue."

"I hope you assholes didn't save all the work for me to do," Damon said walking up to Zig and Maya standing outside the store, not realizing Ms. Novak was there. Once he saw her standing there, he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Oh…um…hello Ms. Novak. Lovely day we're having here?" he said trying to divert the attention from the fact that he cussed in front of her.

Zig bit his tongue once he heard the word 'asshole.' His mom knew Damon and him cussed and she didn't approve of it, but she didn't do much to stop them except show her expression of disapproval. "Yes it is!" he said trying to distract his mother. "Anyways..since I won't be able to help you with the store, I figured Maya could," he said turning his attention to his mom. "And me and Damon could take care of all the manly stuff," he said winking at Maya.

"Yeah, well, don't let your 'manliness' get to your head," Maya replied following Ms. Novak inside the store. "Save some of that for tonight," she whispered in his ear before leaving their presence.

Zig stood there for a bit watching her go before realizing had already went to get boxes from the car. "Move it, jug head! I don't want to have to do everything!" he barked at him, walking in the store with a couple of boxes in hand.

**(a few hours later, after moving Maya's things)**

"I think we're done here," Zig said shuffling down the stairs into the store.

"Man, I don't know how the fuck you carry that cello you always lug around," Damon said breathlessly as he stood at the counter. Realizing he said another cuss word, he quickly looked around to find Ms. Novak but saw she was standing outside talking to a customer. "That thing weighs three times the amount my baby sister weighs."

"You just got to get used to it. There are actually heavier cellos out there," Maya replied coming around the counter.

"And more expensive probably," he replied opening up a random magazine.

Zig wanted to show Maya the place. He set it up the way he think she'd like and was eager to show her how it looked. Remembering Maya's comment earlier, he figured it'd be better if Damon and his mom wasn't there. "Well thanks for the help, I'll see you tomorrow," Zig said placing his hand on Damon's shoulder, giving him a look.

Damon nodded his head, to let Zig know he understood what he wanted. "Yeah…I'll see you guys tomorrow, the _both _of you," he replied, unsure of what he was trying to imply. "Bye Ms. Novak!" he said walking out the store as she was walking in.

Ms. Novak walked over to Zig and Maya standing by the counter. "So everything's…" she asked struggling to find the word for 'finished' in English, "zakonchennyy?"

"Da," Maya proudly replied, excited to speak the only word of Russian she knew.

Ms. Novak chuckled walking behind the counter. "I think I can handle everything down here," she said. "You guys go on upstairs and rest."

"Are you sure, Ms. Novak?" Maya replied trying to politely insistent. "Cause I don't mind helping you out more."

"No, no you two go ahead!" she replied rather firmly. "tol'ko bud'te ostorozhny," she said, pointing a menacing finger at Zig.

"Yes, Ma," he replied rolling his eyes at her.

They walked up the stairs and into the apartment. Zig was just about to open the door to what was now their room when he stopped. "Close your eyes, ok?" he said. Maya smiled brightly, closing her eyes. Zig opened the door to his room and held her hand, leading her inside. "Okay and open!"

Maya opened her eyes, slowly letting go of Zig's hand. She took in the sight of his room. She had seen it before. There were posters of skateboarders on the wall and a desk with nothing on it but a lamp. But it was different now, he took off all but one poster and layed her cello and music stand out by the window. He had a few LED lighted candles and fake rose petals spread of the bed.

"So what do you think?" Zig asked rather nervously. It was all so corny and unlike him but Maya made him feel and act differently.

"I," Maya paused, struggling to find the words that expressed how much she loved it. She couldn't, she couldn't explain how happy she was. She was upset before about leaving her home but seeing her new home filled her with comfort and joy. "I'm home," she said finishing her sentencing. "Thank you for this," she said throwing her arms around his neck.

Zig replied "dobro pozhalovat'," giving her a tight hug.

Maya immediately pulled away from their hug. "It's so sexy when you speak Russian," she said before kissing him on the lips. Zig deepend the kiss, moving her towards his bed. They slowly fell on the bed, with Zig on top of Maya. He began planting small kisses around her neck and chest."Zig, zig," she said enjoying the kisses but worried, "what about your mom ?"

He looked at Maya with his full attention, "don't worry. I'm sure she'll be busy for the next few hours at least. I saw this one customer making her way to the store. She's this old lady and she always keeps my mom busy for long."

Maya smiled, cupping her hands around his face. "You're so _cute _when you worry," Zig said before he started kissing her neck. Maya's giggles and light squeals filled the sound in the room.

* * *

**A/N: This fanfic is actually shit but I really wanted a marriage thing for Zaya. I might write another one shot based off this one shot but we'll see if I get inspired.**


End file.
